Elise
Elise (エリーゼ Erīze) is a playable character of the Conquest and Revelation route in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the youngest child of the Nohr royal family. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa in the Japanese version. Profile Elise is the youngest child of five in the Nohrian royal family and the daughter of Garon and one of his concubines. Her wet nurse is Cassita. She eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. She has the services of Effie and Arthur. Birthright Elise is sad to see the Avatar's decision to join Hoshido's side of the war. Elise is begrudgingly convinced by her siblings to join the war, though she does not want to fight the Avatar at all costs. During a trip to the Opera House at Cyrkensia with Garon, the Avatar and the Hoshidan army make a surprise appearance after Azura attempts to take Garon down by singing Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Zola, who was captured by the Avatar and the Hoshidan army, attemped to return to Garon, but when he asked Garon to spare the Avatar, he executes Zola right in front of Elise. During Chapter 21, she is busy eavesdropping on Garon in her throne room when Xander spots her. Xander tells Elise that Garon would have executed her for treason if he found out, despite being his daughter. Elise asks Xander what will happen now, as their family is torn apart; Leo is missing and Camilla has become depressed. Xander assures her that he will bring the family back together by ending the war himself. In Chapter 22, Elise tries to sell some flowers to Shura, who repeatedly declines her offers. The Avatar recognizes her and she too is surprised to see the Avatar again. She takes the group into Cassita's house where she tells the Avatar that the Nohrian siblings had begun to drift apart. Questioning why Garon had changed so much, she mentions that Xander started seeing Garon's personality change after the death of Queen Arete, the second queen of Nohr. Cassita tells her a little about the former queens and Elise is delighted when she realizes that she has a new sister; Azura. Later on in Chapter 23, Elise is walking with the Avatar when they reach a fork in the tunnels. She tells them that the left path would take them to the throne room, which they go into. Her two retainers, Arthur and Effie, were busy searching for her when they spotted her with the Hoshidans. Believing that they had kidnapped her, they report it to Camilla, who comes down and fights the Hoshidan forces. During the battle, Elise tells the Avatar about her two retainers and that they should speak with them. If the Avatar decides to speak with one of them, Elise will tell them that they are just going to talk with Xander and Garon to stop the war. With her persuasion, they decide to help the Hoshidans in battle. After the battle, Elise, along with the Avatar, manage to convince Camilla that they are trying to stop the war by talking with Xander and Garon. In Chapter 26, Xander challenges the Avatar to a duel and they accept. Elise attempts to persuade Xander to not fight the Avatar, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. As she tearfully watches as Xander and the Avatar walks into the great hall to battle, Elise decides to defy Xander and runs into the great hall. As the duel progresses, the Avatar struggles to block Xander's attacks. Just before Xander unleashes the final blow, Elise intercepts the attack, receiving a critical injury. Xander desperately tries to keep her alive, but her life quickly fades as she desperately asks him to stop the fighting and use love and warmth to end the war. She dies as she is cradled by Xander, much to Xander and the Avatar's shock. In Chapter 28 Elise alongside Xander, Flora, and Lilith appear before the Avatar as a hallucination in the Avatar's near-death experience.Elise reaffirms her love for the Avatar, telling them that she believes in them and asks them to tell Leo and Camilla that she always loved them and that they should stop fighting for her sake. Conquest If you choose Nohr, Elise and her siblings will join the Avatar. Immediately upon their return from the battle at the Plains of Hoshido, King Garon is confused by the Avatar's return. Though the Avatar feigns loyalty to Garon, he decides to send the Avatar to the Ice Tribe Village to quell a rebellion by themselves to prove their loyalty. Worried for their sibling, Elise brings her retainers with her and follows the Avatar, joining their mission when they are suddenly ambushed by Faceless in the Woods of the Forlorn. Arriving at the Ice Tribe Village, Elise accidentally reveals the the purpose of the Avatar's visit to Kilma, causing a fight between the Avatar and the Ice Tribesmen to break out. Thankfully, the Avatar manages to end the matter peacefully and the Ice Tribe's rebellion is averted. Returning back to Castle Krakenberg, King Garon is initially pleased that the Avatar was successful, but Iago blurts out that they did not do it alone like Garon requested. Angered that the Avatar disobeyed his order, Elise and Xander speak up, saying that the Avatar did not ask for the help, instead it was the both of them who gave the Avatar the additional manpower. After the revealing of Garon's true form, she, along with the other siblings, is reluctant in killing him, as she has difficulties reconciling said true form with the memories of the father she knew. Revelation If you choose neither Hoshido nor Nohr, Elise is the second Nohrian sibling to join, doing so at the start of Chapter 14. Having overheard Iago and Hans mention that Camilla has joined the Avatar's army, she realizes Camilla is not a traitor as Xander and Leo believe and slips out of Castle Krakenburg with Effie and Arthur to join the Avatar. Camilla attempts to convince her to rejoin Leo and Xander for her own safety, but she insists on staying with the Avatar even if it means coming to blows with her brothers. During the battle, Elise decides to help the Avatar by finding people to join their army. Among the enemy forces, she finds Charlotte and Benny, whom she convinces to join the army. At the end of the chapter, like Camilla, she is reunited with Azura and welcomes her as an older sister. Personality The youngest of the Nohrian siblings, Elise's personality is defined by a pronounced lack of jadedness or cynicism, and is instead imbued with traits that are common to a child: juvenile, innocent and pure. Tenderly loving her siblings, she does not hesitate to be generous in her displays of affection for them, which is particularly pronounced in her treatment of the Avatar; right when she is first introduced in Chapter 1, she hurls herself into their arms and tightly embraces them in response to their professing their love for her. Yet another example illustrating this fact is that of her choice to dye specific strands of her hair purple in order to match the hair color sported by Camilla. Elise became extremely close to the Avatar despite the fact that they are an adopted sibling, and she truly sees the Avatar as an integral part of the family. Despite her childish antics, Elise is known to be immensely astute in her observations of the situations that she finds herself involved in, adeptly adjusting her behavior to suit the occasion. Despite her often childish mannerisms and behaviors, Elise has demonstrated herself to be strongly selfless and courageous in the face of danger, especially when protecting those she dearly loves. This side of her is demonstrated in her largely in the later chapters, where she put herself in great peril to protect her brother. Through her supports with Sakura, it is revealed that Elise is proficient at playing the violin, a fact that later sees the pair strengthening their friendship by performing duets alongside Sakura's koto. Her birthday is March 19th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 7= |-|Revelation Chapter 14= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |30% |5% |75% |45% |65% |85% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |5% |80% |30% |65% |90% |15% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Strategist |30% |15% |75% |40% |70% |80% |20% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Maid Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | +3 | -2 | +1 | +1 | -3 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Jakob *Arthur *Niles *Laslow *Odin *Kaze *Keaton *Silas *Benny *Ryoma (Revelation only) *Takumi (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Effie *Azura *Sakura (Revelation only) *Elise's Children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Refer to Elise/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Elise - Budding Flower : Following her trials during the war, Elise returned to Nohr a wiser and more refined lady. People across the world grew to adore her for her kindness, and she was applauded as being a perfect princess. ; Elise and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Elise and Odin :There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Elise, also disappeared from public record but no doubt grew into a remarkable woman. Etymology Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." Trivia *Elise is the only one of the Nohrian Royalty Siblings to start out in a base class. *She is the only Nohr royal sibling who is not a commander on any map in the Birthright path, in addition to not having a character from Awakening being one of her retainers. *Elise placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. **Elise was the 6th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Elise placed 5th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. She was the highest ranked female character on the list, excluding the Avatar who placed 3rd. *Elise, Sakura, Azama, and Laura are the only named characters who are staff-locked and can't be recruited in chapters they appear as enemies. Of the four characters, Elise is the only one who is only fought once on a single playthrough. *Elise's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Heal Staff. **Elise has four fingers on her right hand on her official art; this might be an uncaught error. *According to her supports with Azura, Elise was born after Azura was kidnapped by Hoshido, and in Azura's support with Arthur, he said it has been more than 10 years since he had last seen her. This could possibly mean that Elise is at least over 10 years old at the start of the game. However, Elise is also a marriage candidate in the game, so she would have to be at least 13-14 years old since noblewomen in Medieval/Renaissance ages would marry at such age. (for example, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet puts Juliet's age as thirteen and implies that her mother, Lady Capulet, was in a similar age bracket when she married and had her). Leo also states "Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?" at the end of chapter 1, further proving that she is at the very least 13 years old. **Note that this is only in the localized versions of the game, in the Japanese version of the game, Leo said "Good grief, you're a kid as usual", and many characters in the Japanese version, including herself when depressed, call her a child, with both her height, and childish behavior enforcing this fact. This suggests that the localization team most likely increased her age to technical adult status in order to ease worries of a young girl being a marriage candidate in the game. **In the her second conversation with Sakura, in the Nohrian Festival of Bonds DLC, Elise said that the two of them, were girls of marriageable age, meaning that Elise is of age, with her short height and childish personality, belittling her actual age. *Elise shares her critical quote "No more holding back" with her retainers Arthur and Effie. Gallery fr:Elise Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters